Shadows in the Snow
by EbilMe666
Summary: Set 3 years after defeating Pitch - It was the first day of winter and Jack decided to spread snow around. He meets Pitch and they both realize Jack's feelings for Pitch. - Caution: Contains Black Ice (Pitch x Jack) and quite a lot of fluff... I'll change the summary later..
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first real attempt of a Black Ice fic so I really hope it's good and that you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians in any way shape or form.**

* * *

It was the first day of winter and Jack decided to spread snow around. He was feeling more powerful than he had ever before and kids from all over the world believed in him. It had taken a while. After the first year it was just the kids from Burgess who believed in him. Eventually the word spread and by the second year more kids from around the world believed in him. It had been 3 years since they defeated Pitch and there were thousands of children who believed in him. Of course, there were still no where near as many as who believed in the other Guardians but he knew it would take time for that.

He went to Burgess early to spread snow and give the children a snow day. The kids of Burgess still believed in the Guardians but he knew that they wouldn't for much longer so he wanted to make their last few years of believing as special as possible, especially for Jamie, his first believer. He would return to Burgess later to play with the kids but they were asleep in their beds having good dreams, thanks to Sandy.

He went around the world, where it was winter at least, and spread snow, giving kids snow days and having snowball fights with some who could see him. After a few hours of this he went back to Burgess and found Jamie playing in the snow with Sophie, Claude, Caleb, Cupcake, Pippa and Monty.  
"Hey, it's Jack!" Jamie said to the others after seeing Jack fly towards them. The other Burgess kids turned to see him.  
"Jack!" Sophie said, getting exited.  
"Hey kids!" Jack said, landing on the soft snow in front of Jamie. "Anyone fancy a snowball fight?" He asked. He didn't wait for any replies as he made a snowball and threw it at Pippa.  
"No fair!" Pippa said, laughing. She responded by throwing one at Jack that missed him. Soon enough they were in a full blown fight, Jack summoning snowballs for them so they wouldn't run out.

They were playing close to the forest and Jack looked at the trees. "What's wrong?" Jamie asked.  
"Nothing." Jack said quickly. "I thought I saw.." He said, quickly realizing that if he finished the sentence it would worry Jamie, besides it couldn't have been him. He would be no where near strong enough yet. "It doesn't matter." Jack concluded. He turned around again and started playing. Jamie noticed he wasn't playing with as much enthusiasm as he had been and there fore wasn't surprised when he said that he had to go. That didn't mean he didn't object to Jack leaving along with the other children.

Jack eventually managed to get away from them and went to investigate the forest. He looked around, not noticing anything odd about the shadows and not seeing any traces of Nightmare Sand. He shrugged. It must have been a trick of the light. He walked through the forest and to his frozen pond. When he got there he sat on his staff as he often did to think.

He sat like that for hours and lost track of the time. He was thinking about Pitch and the Guardians. He didn't notice when the shadows moved around the forest, This was most likely because his eyes were closed and they were very silent.  
"What are you thinking about?" A silky English voice asked. Jack's eyes shot open.  
"You shouldn't be here." He whispered from on top of the staff. He jumped off it and grabbed it. "You need to leave."  
"Or what?" Pitch asked. Jack pointed the staff at him. "Oh, you wouldn't hurt me, I'm defenseless." Pitch noticed as Jack's grip on his staff became more relaxed as he realized Pitch wouldn't hurt him.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Do I need a reason to visit my favorite winter spirit?"  
"No, but that doesn't mean you don't." Jack said. He was still cautiously holding his staff, ready to attack Pitch if he tried to attack him.  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Pitch said. He was playing with Jack.

Jack sighed. He didn't know why Pitch was there and a part of him didn't care. A part of him actually seemed to enjoy being in Pitch's presence. He tried to ignore this part. "Pitch," Jack said, his voice showing faint traces of annoyance, "just go away." He knew Pitch knew his fears and he knew that meant he knew he was scared of liking him. He just hoped that Pitch didn't notice it was a fear of liking him and instead thought it was a fear of him.

"Are, are you scared of me?" Pitch asked. "I can't believe this. The great Jack Frost is scared of the Boogeyman." Pitch let out a small laugh.  
"I'm not scared of you." Jack said. He watched Pitch slide into the shadows.  
"But you are scared of something. Something to do with me." Pitch said, noticing Jack's cheeks turn a very pale shade of blue. He laughed. "Do you _like_ me?" Jack stepped back, his blue blush darkening. "Jack Frost. You can't actually think we could ever be together."  
"Shut up!" Jack shouted. He fired some ice at Pitch that he easily dodged.  
"I'm the bad guy." Pitch told Jack. "What would the Guardians think?"  
"I- I don't know." Jack said, his voice cracking.

Pitch stepped behind Jack and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist. Jack didn't throw him off or try to push away, instead he turned into the hug and rested his head on the older man's chest. "Join me." Pitch whispered.  
"Pitch, I can't, I'm a Guardian. I have to protect the children." Jack said, softly.  
"Very well." Pitch said. Breaking the hug. "But they will find out. One day they'll find out about your feelings and then they'll cast you out. Just remember, I offered you a way out of that." Pitch started to slip back into the shadows. Jack grabbed his robe.  
"Please, don't leave." Jack said. Pitch looked at Jack.  
"I have to." He said, softly. He raised Jacks chin to look at his face and bent down, closing the gap, placing his lips against the teen's. He raised his head again. "Don't worry though Jack, I'll be back soon."

* * *

**So yeah, this is, in essence, a one shot. It is also me procrastinating because I can't think of anything to write for the 3 stories I should actually be writing for right now.**

**If this gets enough positive feedback then I will write another chapter or 2 for it. That is a promise so if you want me to continue it then please write a review, fave or follow it :P**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

_**Ebil**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas eve.**

Jack was fed up. He hadn't seen Pitch since the Winter solstice. He was determined to find him today and suspected he'd be sulking in his lair. He went to the entrance in Burgess to find it open again. He went in with a small bit of lingering fear and anxiety. He didn't see Pitch so kept walking through the lair. "Pitch?" He said, cautiously. He didn't get a response. "Pitch!" He called louder.

"Go away!" Jack started walking in the direction that he had heard the voice.  
"Pitch?" He asked. He waited for a response.  
"Jack?" Pitch asked, confusion in his voice. "Why the fuck are you here?"  
"No need to swear Mr. Grumpy." Jack muttered. "I'm here to see you..." Jack told him.  
"Shouldn't you be helping North and the others with Christmas?" Pitch asked. He was suspicious about why Jack was there and sensed a small amount of fear radiating from him.  
"I get in the way." Jack told him.  
"Did the rabbit tell you that?"  
"He's a kangaroo. And no." Jack said. Pitch laughed at the kangaroo comment. Jack smiled at him and then he was pushed by a Nightmare. Jack tried to regain his footing but stumbled and fell into the Nightmare King's arms. Pitch smirked at him, transforming it into a hug which Jack returned. "You did that on purpose." Jack said.  
"I did not." Pitch said in a way that meant that he did. Jack laughed.  
"Liar." Jack whispered into Pitch's chest. He could feel Pitch's laugh.

Pitch was about to bend down and kiss the teen when he suddenly broke the hug. Jack immediately missed his warmth, he was about to complain when Pitch motioned for him to hide. Jack found a particularly dark shadow and hid by it, feeling Nightmare sand cover him. He could hear what was going on.  
"Guardians." Pitch said, well, hissed. He looked at the Guardians who had barged into his home, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. "What brings you here?" Jack tensed, he hadn't expected the Guardians. Bunny sniffed for a bit, as if he was trying to catch a certain scent.  
"Why do you smell like Jack?" He asked.  
"We may have had a little.. disagreement." He said, he made a small movement of his hand and the sand around Jack swirled and took him outside the lair. They formed back into a horse.  
"Thanks girl!" Jack said, stroking her nose. She disappeared, probably going back to her master's side.

"He had better be okay!" Bunny yelled. Pitch waved it off.  
"He's fine kangaroo." He said, distracted by his Nightmare's return. He hoped she had gotten Jack out safely. Fortunately Bunny didn't notice the brief flash of hope.  
"I am not a bloody kangaroo!" Bunny yelled.  
"Stop yelling Bunny!" Tooth said.  
"So.. Is anyone going to tell me why you're here or do you just like to invade other people's privacy?" Sandman glared at him, images flashing over his head. "Please, I'm not going to do anything to Christmas." Pitch said. Jack had to choose that moment to come back into the lair. Pitch scowled at him.  
"Jack!" Tooth said happily. She flew over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked, smelling Pitch on him.  
"I'm fine tooth!" He said, grinning, flashing her his teeth. He could have sworn he heard Pitch growl and laughed. He turned to face Pitch who was staring at Tooth. He had to hold in another laugh as he figured out that Pitch was jealous.

Tooth saw the gaze and flinched back, Jack had to admit that Pitch did look rather murderous. "Why are you guys here anyway?" He asked, trying to distract Pitch.  
"We wanted to make sure this wanker didn't try anything to ruin Christmas." Bunny told him.  
"He's been gone for 3 and a bit years Bunny, I doubt he'd try anything now." Jack said. Defending Pitch.  
"He's been asleep for 3 and a bit years Jack. He only woke up last week or the week before." Tooth told Jack.  
"Ah." Jack said, it made more sense and even the great Nightmare King would have to recover after that disastrous defeat.  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to attack." Pitch assured them. They relaxed, they had suspected that he wouldn't try anything but had to make sure.

Sandy made signs over his head which roughly translated to. _What's this about a disagreement?_  
"The idiot thought I wanted a friend." Pitch said, making Jack blush from embarrassment but he understood why Pitch was saying it. "He hugged me and I politely asked him to 'get the fuck off' or words to that extent." Pitch said. Bunny looked over at Jack who shrugged, confirming it as the truth.  
"From the smell it seems you returned the favor..." He said. Pitch shrugged.  
"And what if I did?" He asked defensively. "Now would you all please vacate my house?" Pitch almost shouted it. Bunny shrugged and opened a tunnel that Tooth and Sandy jumped down.  
"I'm gonna stay in Burgess for a bit, I think I'll give them a white Christmas." Jack said. Bunny shrugged and jumped down the tunnel, a spring bloom sprouted where the tunnel closed.

"You know, pink suits this place" Jack said, looking at the flower. Pitch picked the flower and put it behind Jack's ear.  
"It suits you much more though." Pitch said smiling. A blue blush made it's way onto Jack's face. Jack lent forward and hugged the Nightmare King.  
"I have to go now." Jack whispered.  
"No." Pitch said.  
"I have work to do Pitch!"  
"You're not going anywhere." Pitch said, tightening his grip on Jack. As much as Jack liked this version of Pitch he couldn't stay because if Burgess didn't have a fresh snow fall Bunny might start to suspect something.  
"As much as I'd love to stay Pitch I have to do my job." Pitch was about to complain when Jack tugged on his robe, forcing him to bend down. He faced Jack who pressed their lips together and Pitch wasn't expecting it but didn't complain. He moved a hand to the back of Jack's head and started playing with the snow white spikes, staring into those beautiful ice blue eyes. Jack smiled against Pitch's warm lips as he stared into the twin eclipses. Pitch nibbled at Jack's bottom lip, asking to be let in. Jack opened his mouth and Pitch inserted his tongue. They tasted each other's mouths. Jack, understandably, tasted like sugar and snow. Pitch tasted like ash and something Jack couldn't quite place, he assumed it was darkness. Jack had to break the kiss so he could breathe.

"Now, my eyebrowless king. I'm going to work." He said after regaining some breath. He was rewarded with a scowl from Pitch. "Yeah, to you too." He said. He smiled at Pitch who finally let go of him, turned and left the lair. He had a few hours left until Christmas as was going to make it the best one ever. He also needed to find something to give to Pitch as a present. He sighed. He shouldn't have left it till last minute. He didn't even know what Pitch would like. Well, he'd find something.

He sprinkled a generous coating of snow over Burgess and then went to try and find something for Pitch. He looked all over the world but couldn't find anything suitable for the King of Nightmares. "Damn it Pitch!" Jack muttered. "Why are you so annoying?" He sat in a snow drift for a bit as he tried to figure out what to get for Pitch. He suddenly smiled and headed back to Burgess. He went into Jamie's house, waking the sleeping boy.

"Merry Christmas Jamie." He said, giving him a wooden sculpture of a snowman.  
"Thanks Jack!" Jamie said. "But I don't have anything for you.." Jack laughed.  
"I don't need anything" He said. "I just felt like popping by in case I couldn't make it at a reasonable hour." He smiled at the boy. "Now go back to sleep." Jamie nodded and went to sleep again. Jack left the house to find North had finally made it to Burgess and was leaving presents in the houses. He went to the reindeer and smiled at them, stroking each one in turn. Then he left to his pond.

When he got there he found a small box, wrapped in white paper and tied with a blue bow. Jack recognized it as North's handiwork. "Probably coal." He muttered to himself. He picked up the present and put it in his pocket. Then he went to wok on Pitch's. He summoned as much energy as he could and made a large snowflake, small enough to hold in his hand but only just. A very small portion of his permanent energy had been transferred into it so that it would never melt or break and so that Pitch would just have to squeeze it to tell Jack he wanted him to go to the lair or to find him. He tested it out by squeezing it, he felt a small surge of heat. Good. It was working. He smiled and put it in his pocket.

He went to Pitch's lair and called his name. Pitch had been awakened when he had felt the cold air come into the lair and sent a Nightmare to bring Jack to him. "Hey girl!" Jack said when he saw the horse. "Take me to your leader!" He said before laughing. She nudged him in the direction of a long, dark corridor. He went down it, holding her mane for comfort. She stopped outside a large door. Jack knocked. He didn't get an answer. He knocked again. "Pitch?" He called.  
"I'm asleep!" The Nightmare King said. "Go away!" Jack rolled his eyes and opened the door.

The room was beautiful. Not like anything Jack had seen in the lair before. It looked lived in. It had shelves of well read books and a couple of wardrobes, probably full of robes and a large mahogany desk with paper littered over it. It also had a remarkably large bed for one person. Jack's attention was drawn to Pitch who was in the bed, his black hair falling flat against his face and neck. His eyes were open and looking at Jack. "Are you just going to stand there?" Pitch asked.  
"Yeah.. I think I am." Jack said, smiling. Pitch groaned.  
"Fine. I'm going back to sleep." He closed his eyes and turned away from Jack. Jack took the few things out of his pockets and placed them on a bedside table. He leaned his staff against a wall and then he got into the bed and, oh god, Pitch was topless. Upon sensing the cold beside him Pitch turned, and put his arms round Jack, pulling him closer. He then proceeded to fall asleep. It took Jack a few minutes to do the same.

* * *

**So, I was in a Black Ice mood today and decided to continue this!**

**There will definitely be another chapter tomorrow.. I hope...**

**Please review! All reviewers get a cookie! :3 (::)**

**Well, that's about it, I shall talk to you again tomorrow!**

_**Ebil**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Day**

When Jack woke up he found he was warm and couldn't move he tried to get free and was panicking but then he remembered where he was and relaxed. The struggling had woken Pitch though, who still had his arms wrapped around the frost spirit. His grip, if at all possible, tightened. Jack looked up, his face dangerously close to the shade's. "Merry Christmas" He whispered before being pulled into a sleepy kiss.

About an hour later Jack got restless, he needed to get up. He tried to pry Pitch's arms off of him but couldn't. "Pitch!" He complained. "I need to run around or something!" He said. Pitch sighed and got up too. Jack found his hair much more fascinating than he should have. Pitch saw him staring and called some shadows who proceeded to spike it back up. "So that's how you do it." Jack said, moving his gaze to the bare, grey chest. Pitch saw this too but didn't do anything to cover it up.  
"Like what you see?" He asked, smirking. Jack laughed and nodded.

Pitch grabbed his robe and put it on, hiding most of his chest from view again. Jack turned and grabbed the things he had put on the table the day before, putting them back into his pocket. He took his staff and sat on top of it like it was the most comfortable thing in the world as he watched Pitch. "Any plans for today?" He asked.  
"No." Pitch said, leaving the room. Jack jumped off his staff and followed Pitch to the globe room.  
"Well, I got something for you." He said happily. Pitch turned upon reaching his Globe room and raised an eyebrow, or the eyebrowless equivalent. "Close your eyes!" Jack said. Pitch surprisingly did so. Jack pressed the cold snowflake into his hand. "You can open them now" He beamed at Pitch.  
"It's lovely Jack" Pitch said. Jack smiled and explained he could get in contact with him through it and it would never melt. "Jack." Pitch said.  
"Yeah?"  
"I haven't got anything for you." He looked sad. Jack laughed and took the flower from his pocket.  
"You're forgetting this." He smiled at Pitch. "I frosted it over so it won't die." Pitch smiled and pulled Jack into a kiss.  
"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked. Jack shrugged, putting the flower back in his pocket.  
"Tried to kill me once or twice." He said, laughing. Pitch's expression became solemn.  
"I didn't know it would hurt you if-" He was cut short by a kiss.  
"Stop talking so much." Jack said. He looked out of the hole that led outside. "Shit." He said.  
"What's wrong?" Pitch asked, begging to get worried. He came to the hole. "Shit." He said, echoing Jack. The Northern Lights. "You're going to smell so strongly of me." Pitch said, groaning.  
"I'll come up with an excuse." Jack said, giving Pitch one last, long kiss before heading to the pole.

He got there after all the other Guardians. Bunny shriveled his nose dramatically. "You stink of 'im" he said, it was obvious who he was talking about.  
"I popped over to say hey this morning." Jack told him. Tooth suspected that that wasn't all but Bunny seemed to accept the reason so she let it slide, she'd talk to Jack later. North, who had somehow missed the conversation proceeded with the meeting, telling them Christmas had gone without a hitch. Jack got his present out. "Is there any point in me opening it or is it coal again?" He asked, earning laughs from everyone.  
"Is not coal." North said. Jack smiled and unwrapped it. He laughed when he found out what it was.  
"You got me my own Bunnymund!" He said laughing. Bunny frowned. He looked at the small ball of grey that Jack was holding.  
"Okay mate. I'm gonna destroy that." He said. Jack held it closer to him protectively. It was a small soft toy which was an exact replica in everything but size of when Bunny had been tiny.  
"I love it North!" Jack said, hugging the burly Russian. North just laughed. Jack put the small Bunny in his pocket just before feeling a wave of heat. "I need to go, I promised Jamie I'd go see him." Jack said. North nodded in understanding and let Jack leave.

Jack got to the lair a few minutes later. "Hey." He said.  
"It works!" Pitch said happily.  
"Of course it works I made it." Pitch looked at him. "Okay, point taken." Jack said. "But I tested it out, I wouldn't have given it to you if it hadn't worked." Pitch smiled and pulled the teen into a hug. "You're like a different person when you're with me."  
"You do seem to be a bad influence on me." Pitch agreed.  
"I think you mean a good influence.." Jack said.  
"Nope." Pitch smiled. "So were you on the Naughty list again this year?"  
"No." Jack said.  
"No?" Pitch asked.  
"No."  
"What did you get?" Pitch asked, intrigued. Jack showed him the mini Bunny and he laughed. Jack put it back in his pocket.  
"So, was there a reason for pulling me out of an important Guardian meeting?" Jack asked.  
"To see if it works."  
"You're terrible!" Jack said before pulling Pitch into a kiss. "If that's all, I'm going to see Jamie." Jack said.  
"Why are you so attached to that human?" Pitch asked, his tone of voice souring.  
"Someone's jealous." Jack said. "Don't worry, we'll get you believers soon enough." Jack told him before flying out to see Jamie.

"Hey there Jamie!" Jack said, smiling.  
"You came!" Jamie smiled up at Jack.  
"I had to come out of an important meeting to make room for it." Jack said, laughing. "It was a boring meeting though so it's okay." Jamie smiled at him. Jack stayed with Jamie for an hour or so but then Jamie had to go and spend time with his family so Jack went to a few other countries to spread snow and have snowball fights for an hour or so.

Jack went back to the pole. He found that Bunny and Sandy had left, North was napping after the rush of Christmas and Tooth seemed to be waiting for him. "Hey Tooth." Jack said.  
"You're lucky Bunny's not here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Pitch's smell is stronger than before." Tooth looked at Jack as he became anxious.  
"I- I can explain.." He said. Tooth waited for an explanation. "Yeah, I really don't have an alibi.." He said, blushing a violent blue. "I thought Jamie's smell would drown Pitch's out." Tooth shook her head.  
"Jack, whatever's going on with you and Pitch, I'm okay with it. I approve in fact." Jack looked gobsmacked. "You're a good influence on him." Jack smiled.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. But I suggest you find something stronger than his smell to mask it or at least dampen it if you want to keep it secret from Bunny." Jack nodded. "So, what is going on between you and Pitch?" Tooth asked.  
"Er.. Well..." Jack began, he didn't know. Were they dating? No. They hadn't gone on a date, yet. Boyfriends? He liked the sound of that and smiled but they hadn't clarified if that's what they were.. "I guess we're friends.." Jack said. Tooth looked at him and saw love flash in his eyes when he was thinking of Pitch.  
"Just friends?"  
"No." Jack admitted with some hesitation, unsure of what her reaction would be.

He certainly wasn't expecting her to squeal. "Jack! That's amazing!" Jack looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "You actually managed to get him to let you into his life!" Jack found this suspicious.  
"You- You're not mad?!" He asked.  
"No." Tooth said. "As long as he doesn't hurt you it's okay with me." Jack smiled warmly.  
"You won't tell anyone though right?" He said, suddenly frowning.  
"It's not my secret to tell Jack." Jack smiled.  
"You're the best Tooth!" He said. He hugged the fairy. She smiled at him. He felt the surge of heat and frowned. "I am going to kill him though."  
"What?!" Tooth asked.  
"Sorry, I have to go, he's calling me, I'll explain later." Jack said, she flashed her one last smile before leaving.

"What is it this time Pitch?" Jack asked when he got to the lair.  
"I missed you." Pitch said, coming out of the shadows behind Jack and wrapping his arms around him. Jack rolled his eyes and tried to pry Pitch off but was met by the Nightmare king just holding on tighter.  
"Seriously Pitch, I need to train you not to hold me so tight." He said.  
"Why?"  
"Because." Jack said. Pitch was about to respond when he suddenly let go. Tooth had come into the lair. Pitch practically hissed at her, stepping in front of Jack to protect him if needed. Jack took Pitch's hand. He tried to shake him off. "It's okay Pitch, calm down." Pitch looked at Jack and his face softened slightly.  
"What do you want Toothiana?" Pitch asked.  
"Just to check you're not hurting him." Tooth said, smiling.  
"Wait, you know!?" Pitch asked, "You told her!?"" He asked Jack.  
"What? No." Jack said. "Not technically at least.."  
"If I may interrupt Pitch." Tooth said, Pitch looked at her. "I figured it out myself." Pitch looked at her.  
"And you're okay with it?" Pitch asked.  
"Of course." Tooth said. Pitch relaxed a bit and he pulled Jack closer to him.  
"I'm causing him no harm." Pitch told her. "No would you kindly leave our home?" Wait. Jack looked at Pitch, surprised, did he just say 'our home'? Tooth noticed it too.  
"Gladly." She said, smiling. She turned and left.

Pitch looked down at Jack. "That was awkward!" Jack said, looking at him.  
"Yes. I believe it was." Pitch said, waiting for the question he knew was coming.  
"You said 'our house'" Jack said.  
"I did."  
"Are you asking me to move in with you?"  
"I think it can be interpreted as that. Yes." Pitch said smiling. He bent down and kissed Jack.  
"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Jack said after catching his breath.  
"I am?" Pitch asked.  
"Yep." Jack said, smiling. Pitch smiled too and hugged Jack. "Again with the death grip?"  
"I like the 'death grip'." Pitch said, tightening it.

Pitch suddenly picked Jack up, bridal style. "This is new." Jack said, laughing. Pitch walked through a few corridors before arriving at the bedroom. He dumped Jack on the bed and went to his desk. He started sorting it out before finding a piece of paper and writing on it. "What are you doing?" Jack asked.  
"Writing."  
"What?" Jack asked.  
"Information." Pitch said, sighing. "Plans, that sort of thing he told Jack."  
"Battle plans?"  
"Some." Pitch said. Jack was suddenly by his side.  
"What language even is that?" Jack asked.  
"A long forgotten one." Pitch told him. "Remind me to teach it to you one day." Jack shrugged and took his items out of his pocket, just the flower and the small Bunny. He put them decoratively on a bedside table and leaned his staff next to them. He pulled his hoody off, revealing a bare chest and went into the bed. "Tired?" Pitch asked. Jack grunted. Pitch laughed. He let the shadows fall from his hair, rendering it flat. He took his robe and shoes off before getting into the bed too. He pulled Jack close and the feel of the frozen chest against his was nice.

Jack didn't complain, he wasn't used to contact and normal temperatures were amplified for him, so much that Pitch was burning. He liked it though and tried to get closer to Pitch. Their bare chests were lying against each other and Jack's head was leaning against Pitch's neck. Jack couldn't help but laugh as he thought about their relationship.  
"What's so funny?" Pitch asked.  
"Nothing, I was just thinking." Jack said.  
"About..?" Pitch prompted, running a hand through Jack's hair and playing with it.  
"Us." Jack said, Pitch waited for him to explain some more. "We used to be enemies and then you slept for a few years and our relationship had gone so quickly." He said.  
"I guess it has." Pitch said. "It feels.. right though." He said. Jack nodded against Pitch's neck.  
"Who'd have thought the only thing that can warm your heart would be frozen cold?" Jack said, laughing again. He closed his eyes and put his arms around Pitch's neck before falling asleep.  
"Who indeed?" Pitch whispered to himself once Jack was asleep. He closed his golden eyes and fell asleep with the frost spirit in his arms and he in Jack's. He smiled.

Jack was his and he was Jack's and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Ah, I used to think I wasn't good at fluff... I still do if I'm being honest but I'm getting better at it.**

**I think Black Ice has somehow managed to become my OTP.. Which is odd with the amounts of pairs I ship..**

**Please review! Reviews are amazing! Every reviewer gets two cookies! That's right, two! (::) (::)**

**Suggestions are more than welcome too as I have no idea what to write now..!**

**Anyway, review reply time :D**

**Guest 1 - **Thanks! I have written more so I hope you like it :D

**R. E'lisa M - **Thank you for the advice and stuff! I'm really bad at descriptions though.. Sorry D:

**silversparklemoonlight - **Well, I made it into a story. I hope you like it :D

**Guest 2 - **I've done you one better.. 2 more chapters!

**skittlesbaby101 - **Thanks for the review! I like where it's going too :3

**TearsDrippingDown - **Thank you for the cookie! I'm glad you like my bad fluff, I wouldn't have gone as far as saying it's wonderful though :P

**Well, that's it for reviews so I have nothing else to write :P I shall update when I figure out where this is going but I don't know how long that will be.. IT IS NOT OVER. I would be satisfied if I left it here but i dunno, part of me wants to keep going with it...**

**Talk to you later :D**

_**Ebil**_


End file.
